


Substitute

by Miyai



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Jealousy, Multi, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyai/pseuds/Miyai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vanir from Vanaheim visit the realm eternal to celebrate the long peace between their realms. </p>
<p>But Thor had no idea what thing got going when he took a female Vanir who quite resembled Loki to bed with him, as a substitute of the beloved brother he could never have.</p>
<p>Loki, on the other hand, goes insane with jealousy and decides to pay Thor back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substitute

**Author's Note:**

> My first Thorki-Slash.
> 
> Since English isn´t my tongue language, please tell me if you find any mistakes or formulations that seem odd to you.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Substitute**

 

Quite naturally, the Aesir were very famous for their impressive skills as warriors, in sparring or in battle; and they were known and feared in all Nine Realms of Yggdrasil.

But they were also famous for having incomparable feasts. Feasts, at which met and wine were flowing like water and delicious meals were served one would never forget in a lifetime.

And of course this happened when the Vanir came from Vanaheim to celebrate the long existence of peace between their realms.

 

The huge hall of Gladsheim seemed to shake under the activities taking place in it. Big tables, nearly bursting under the weight of the meals, extended over its whole length, with countless Aesir and Vanir sitting at the tables, eating, drinking, the air filled with laughter and merry voices.

 

The night had already fallen over Asgard, though the feast didn’t seem willing to come to an end. Torches and a huge fireplace bathed the whole festivity in golden light, casting flickering shadows onto the walls. With the progress of the night the met flew and flew, and after a certain time many of the Aesir and Vanir were hardly able to stand. Though that obviously didn´t reduce their enjoyment of the feast.

 

In one corner of the hall a couple of men had gathered, forming a semicircle, but through the narrow cracks between their bodies you could see what was happening inside the circle. You could discern a woman´s silhouette, all tall and slender, with dark hair, facing a Vanir. A mocking voice rose above the dark murmurings of the men, a self-confident, feminine voice, its tone provoking the man opposite her. Meanwhile, the heavily built Vanir was seemingly struggling for posture, but still he was rocking like a ship shaken by a storm, clearly far more inebriated than his opponent. Who was no other than Sif.

 

Again and again, Thor glanced at this spectacle while he was sitting at a rather distant table, a goblet filled with mead in his right hand. He couldn´t help but smile into his drink when he heard his companion’s voice again. Better not pick a fight with Sif, this knew all Aesir. The end of the fight had already been decided, even though it hadn’t started yet.

 

He drew his attention back to the men at his table, some warriors from Vanaheim and their captain, a capable fighter named Jonar Freyrson, against whom Thor had already competed in training. He had won, but he had to admit that the other was a match for him, and it had just been luck that he had been the one to end their fight.

The other Vanir warriors had gathered around Thor and their leader as soon as they’d seen them sitting at a table together.

 

Now Thor heard the short, unmistakable sounds of swords clashing together, followed by a moment of silence. Then Sif´s voice, a little more breathless than usual, but triumphant.

Like he assumed, she had won without much effort.

He lifted his head and gave her a mildly curious glance, only to find his former assumption verified. She caught his look and smiled proudly at him as he nodded approvingly. Then she turned away and disappeared into the crowd.

He had to suppress a laugh, since all this was so much like Sif.

He returned to his mead.

 

And so the feast had its way.

They ate, they laughed, and they drank.

A lot.

 

After quite a while, the hall had already gone a bit emptier and the fireplace had burnt down to a glowing pile of remains of wood. Jonar, already far too drunk to guard his tongue, was thoughtlessly ridiculing the rulers of Vanaheim by telling some stories about them, which certainly would have had embarrassed them if they had known. Time and again, the warriors and the Aesir prince would burst into loud laughter.

 

Thor liked being with these warriors. They treated him with respect but not distant. They treated him as one of them.

 

They now even asked him to tell them about his adventures in Muspelheim. Flattered, Thor smiled, though he wished Loki would have been with him right now. His brother, so gifted with words, surely could have told the story far better than him. But the second prince of Asgard preferred to spend the evening all alone. That was something Thor couldn´t understand at all.

 

The thunderer was startled from his thoughts when he noticed the expectant look the others gave him.  They were waiting for him to tell his story, he realized. He cleared his throat to gain some time to think how to start his tale best. “Well, last year it happened that the Fire Giants – “

 

The sound of the opening gate silenced Thor abruptly. Automatically, he lifted his head for a moment to glance at the entrance hall hopefully – perhaps Loki had decided to join the feast after all. When he saw that it wasn´t his brother that had stepped in but another group of Vanir, he averted his gaze and tried once again to begin with his story.

 

Then, with some delay, it arrived in his mind what he had just seen, and he raised his head once more.

There, near the gate, stood a young female Vanir, turning her head and obviously looking for someone.

A jolt ran through him as he looked at her. At first sight she quite resembled a certain person. He eyed the woman further.

 

The tall Vanir, clothed in a bluegreen garb, had long, dark-brown hair, plugged intoan elaboratehairstyle, which made an interesting contrast to her pale, even skin. Her features were noble, with high cheekbones, on which the flickering fire behind her painted fascinating shadows. Her body, on the other hand, was slender, almost sinewy, and held not much of the usual female benefits.

 

She really resembled Loki. A longing sting shot through Thor´s chest as he continued staring at her, followed by a wave of heat, seizing his whole body.

 

„Ah, other of Vanaheim´s...let´s call it, benefits are far more capable of attracting your attention than your own narratives”, got Jonar´s voice through to his ear, the Vanir sounding slightly amused.

The Aesir prince winced and blushed. He decided to not give time to Jonar´s mocking tone.

 

“Who is that?” he inquired of the other instead. Jonar´s lips cracked into an affectionate smile. “This, high prince, is Alfruna, the best sorceress of our people. She is the daughter of a Vanir and an envoy of the elves from Alfheim. That´s why her appearance is so different.”

 

Now that Jonar had mentioned it, Thor noticed the pointed ears showing through the thick hair of the woman. A half-elf then.

 

“And she´s my half-sister as well“, Jonar went on.

 

Again, the prince let his look wander over the beautiful figure. A certain thought had become fixed in his mind, even though he tried chasing it away. It was dishonourable. But still...

If he could have this woman, who reminded him of his brother in such a way, it would almost be as if he could have Loki.

He licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry.

In this moment, Alfruna´s gaze found her brother and his warriors, then went further to Thor.

She smiled coquettishly and he smiled back. 

 

The half-elf had been standing near the gate, but now she started moving and with natural-looking elegance came toward them. As she approached, Thor realized that her eyes were wrong. Though big, they had a different shape and colour, they were rounded and of a shimmering blue. And the glowing of mischief lacked as well.

Nevertheless...

 

When Alfruna reached the table, the God of Thunder made an inviting gesture, ignoring the pangs of guilt running through his chest as he tried to banish his conscience from his mind.

It certainly was worth it. If he only could pretend she was Loki.

 

“Please take a seat, high Alfruna” he politely invited her. She smiled pleased, but again Thor only saw the resemblance to Loki in her graceful features.

Meanwhile, the warriors at their table were smirking as they gave meaningful looks to each other, thinking they knew what was going on.

 

Alfruna bowed her head. „Your wish is my command, high prince“ she said, sounding only slightly ironic as she sat down next to Thor, gratefully accepting the wine he instantly offered her.

 

\--

 

Loki rolled his eyes and gave a sigh of exasperation as far too loud laughter and noise came to his ears, suddenly interrupting and disturbing him.

These sounds were infuriating. He hated loudness.

With purpose, he had chosen to stay in the royal library this evening, because he wanted silence around him. Normally, it was perfectly quiet in these rooms, with their high ceilings and endless rows of bookshelves. But today the noise the celebrating warriors made reached him even here.

 

He grimaced as he remembered that the festivities were supposed to go on for at least three days. This meant for tomorrow and even the day after tomorrow he wasn’t going to have a chance of having quiet for the studies of his spells anywhere in Odin´s palace.

 

Sighing again, he tried to focus on the antique book he held and had been going to search for a particular spell when he had been distracted.

 

It certainly would take a long time for the feast to end and for the Aesir to make their way back to their own rooms and chambers. Only then Loki would leave the library.

Exasperated, he tried to block out the constant noise in the background, following the runes given in the book with his finger. The pagefelt mold and thin, as if the next second it would crumble to dust under his touch.

 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, an idea occurred to him.

 

He stopped abruptly, a wide grin slowly appearing on his face as he thought about his notion. He put the book aside and turned to leave the library. Still smirking, he went through the door and headed to a specific direction.

If the warriors wanted to celebrate until far after midnight, it surely wouldn’t bother a couple of people he still owed to find some things in their beds, which certainly didn’t belong there.

 

\--

 

Thor walked a bit faster to keep up with the figure ahead of him. Seizing his wrist to guide him, Alfruna headed toward his chambers, making Thor wonder why she knew the way so well. Not that this would have had bothered the thunderer.

Eagerly, he followed her, while heat was pulsing through his body, and they continued to cross the empty corridors.

 

As they arrived at the doors to his bedroom, he impatiently tossed them open with a strong push. As soon as he had pulled the half-elf behind him into his chamber, he shoved her without warning against the closing door, finally shutting it and drawing a surprised gasp from Alfruna.

Without hesitating, he forced her against the closed entrance, trapped her between it and his massive body, while he fiercely kissed her.

Alfruna was gladly following his lead, and he felt her hot breath touching his face. Thor deepened the kiss, and, contrary to his usual habit, already closed his eyes as her body was pressed against his.

 

Like this, without seeing the woman in front of him, he could nearly convince himself it was his brother he was kissing.

 

When they both were breathing heavily, Alfruna suddenly turned the table and pressed him against the door, her hands gliding down on his body provocatively slowly. He did nothing to stop her from opening his pants.

And when he saw her dark, almost black hair through half-lidded eyes and buried his fingers in it as she took him into her mouth, he could almost imagine it was Loki down there between his legs.

 

\--

 

Loki closed the door of a Vanir´s guest room carefully, and smiled. Since morning he had been waiting for a chance to take revenge on said warrior. This presomptuous fool had insulted him, had dared to ask him if he was a weakling or just a little coward.

Just because Loki preferred to pursue with strategy in battle than to fight with brute force.

 

The God of Mischief smirked as he imagined the warrior finding the serpent in his bed. The snake wasn´t really dangerous, of course, but her bite would burn as hell though. It served the Vanir right. At least in Loki´s opinion.

 

Quite content, Loki walked down the deserted corridor. Passing by, he glanced at a hour glass. It was later than he had thought. He wasn´t going to have to wait a long time until even the last were about to leave the feast and stagger back to their chambers. And then...He snickered at the thought.

 

In addition, the late hour meant that surely most of the Aesir had now returned to their own rooms. Just like his brother. Presumably Thor would already be asleep by now, strucked down by the mead he certainly had enjoyed plenty of. Everything worked out perfectly well.

 

While he was walking, Loki spoke a simple, but hopefully effective enchantment which would hide him from everyone´s eye. He was pleased when he could watch his shadow, cast onto the wall by the burning torches, disappear with him.

 

Silently, Loki continued his way through the nightly quiet of Gladsheim´s corridors. Though the spell he had cast hid him from the eyes of the Aesir, it didn’t hide him from their ears. He could still be heard or captured. A little, insignificant weak point of his spell he would have to deal with in the near future.

 

As two guards on their way through the palast passed him and looked right through him as if he was nothing more than air, the raven-haired god had to surpress a triumphant laugh.

 

As he arrived at Thor´s door, he first made sure that he was unobserved, than he laid a hand on the small crack between the gold-ornamented door casement. Thor used to lock his room at night. Not that this would have hindered Loki from anything.

He murmured one more spell, feeling the magic flooting from his hand into the door. He was rewarded with a little clicking. Gingerly, Loki pushed the door open and slipped through, closing it behind him without a sound.

 

He sneaked to his brother’s big bed, already being able to see the God of Thunder’s massive figure under the bedclothes. He hesitated and stopped shortly when he saw the second body lying between the sheets.

For a moment, he stood there, unmoving, pain and insult suddenly hitting him hard.

He gritted his teeth. So Thor evidently had quite _enjoyed_ the feast.

 

He went to the side of the bed where the delicate figure was lying, approaching closely to the sleeping place, and knelt down to have a better look at the maid sleeping next to his brother.

He scrutinized her face (or at least the half he could actually see since she slept on her front side), her dark hair and the shape of her body under the blanket. His hands clenched.

Loki would have been a fool not to realize how similar she looked to him. It hurt and made him envious of her, looking at her, knowing that Thor had had her.

 

Furious, he considered for a heartbeat to weave a spell that would made her face melt. Or worse. Then he regained his self-control.

He grimaced unhappily. One painful question had settled in his mind, driving him insane with anger and envy. If this whore, resembling him so much, had attracted Thor, if he had desired her, why then he couldn’t desire _Loki_?

 

He took a deep breath in order to calm himself down, and then stood up and cautiously went over to his brother, who originally had been the cause for him to enter the room.

Thor, just like the whore beside him, was lying on his front side, his head resting on his crossed arms. His long, blonde hair framed his handsome face, some strands even falling right over it.

 

At first, Loki´s face was showing no sign of emotion as he stared down at his sleeping brother, but then he went down on his knees, to be on the same height as the God of Thunder. He lifted a hand to touch Thor´s cheek tenderly with his delicate, pale fingers. The smooth skin was wonderful warm under his touch, and he let out a silent sigh. Affectionately, he ran two fingertips over Thor´s left cheekbone.

 

Loki had already experienced many times that it was nearly impossible to disturb the oh-so-watchful warrior once he fell asleep. Therefore he had the opportunity to do as he wished.

 

In the flickering light of the fireplace burning down, Thor´s skin seemed to glow and Loki couldn´t help but run his fingers down his sibling’s neck softly. He felt the thunderer´s heartbeat in his neck bend.

Pleasant warmth, a tingling feeling got hold of Loki as his fingertips kept on wandering over Thor´s handsome features, brushing his golden hair out of his face, running down the straight bridge of his nose, and finally cupping his cheek.

He smiled one of his seldom smiles. Then he looked over to the Vanir sleeping tight on the other half of his brother´s bed.

 

All warmth vanished from the God of Mischief. His hand fell from Thor´s cheek and his jaw clenched.

He stood up and hurried toward the entrance with soundless steps.

He went away as quietly as he had moved in the room, and disappeared without a last look through the door, again locking it from the outside with a short spell.

 

He didn´t see the slumbering Thor twitching restlessly, turning on his back, spreading both arms wide on the bed. And he didn´t hear his brother murmuring _Loki_ in his sleep, sighing.

 

\--

 

The next day, Thor entered the palace´s library. After closing the door behind him a little too strong , he stood there, turning his head and looking for Loki, though he couldn´t spot him. Anyway, the desks and corridors in the front part of the big library seemed abandoned, and even the servant usually taking care of the endless rows of books was nowhere to see.

 

Silence lay like a veil over the room with its high shelves full of books and writings.

 

The God of Thunder felt slightly misplaced. Even as a child, Thor hadn´t been friend to sitting in the overwhelming quiet of a reading room, forced to stay calm and keep in place.

Nevertheless he visited the library quite often, nearly every time to look for his brother. Just like today.

 

Since he couldn´t find Loki, Thor turned to the right and followed a particular way between the shelves and through narrow corridors he already had walked along often.

As he came out from behind a bookcase, he saw Loki´s back, his brother was sitting at a round table which was sourrounded, almost hidden by many shelves, and therefore granted Thor´s sibling his beloved quiet.

 

Relaxed, the raven-haired prince sat on a chair, on the table in front of him countless piles of books. He didn´t seem to have noticed Thor yet.

An idea rushed into his mind and the God of Thunder had to fight back the urge to laugh in anticipation. It was rare to have the opportunity to surprise his brother without the young prince already hearing him coming before.

 

Silently, he approached to Loki and bent down. Then abruptly, he slung his arms from behind around Loki´s shoulders.

The raven-haired god jerked, and a small cry escaped him. Hastily, he turned his head, the defensive spell to throw his aggressor against one of the bookshelves already on his lips. As Loki just in time recognized his brother as the one who attacked him, the tension disappeared from his body and he relaxed once more. He rolled his eyes and sighed, pretending to be annoyed.

 

„What is it _now_ , Thor?“ he asked, his voice deliberately indifferent, but he smiled and leaned back on his chair into Thor´s embrace. The God of Thunder chuckled and knelt down behind Loki, making their position more comfortable to himself.

Loki drew his gaze back to the book laying open on his lap. Meanwhile, the blonde God of Thunder was enjoying their physical contact and had no intention of taking his arms away from Loki within the next time.

 

„Well, brother, are you so much distracted by your books that you are becoming oblivious to your surroundings?” he teased the God of Mischief, his lips only centimetres away from Loki´s ear.

 

At the sight of his brother’s pale neck, he thought of Alfruna, the beautiful half-elf, looking so much like Loki, but nevertheless not being able to compare in any way to Thor´s precious brother. Thor suppressed the strong urge to let his mouth mark the marvellous skin at his brother´s neck all over.

Loki preferred not to answer.

 

„Have you spent your time here yesterday evening as well?” Thor asked after a minute of silence.

Loki nodded. “Is something wrong with that?” he responded in a sharp voice.

“You could have been celebrating among us, but instead of that you hide here all alone, with only books to keep you company”, Thor pointed out and rested his chin on Loki´s shoulder.

 

The trickster´s expression softened. „Oh, indeed, you’re right, I´d rather should have been sitting at the feast beside you, watching you and all the other warriors drink to much and don´t know when to stop” he said in a mocking voice nonetheless.

 

„Though, I’ve been missing you at the festivity, brother“, Thor went on.

Loki snorted. “Sure.”

Thor frowned. “I am speaking the truth. The feast would have been even more enjoyable with you. Hopefully, this evening you will attend the feast. It would be very rude if one of Asgard´s princes wouldn´t be present at all.”

 

The raven-haired sighed resignedly and agreed at least. “Fine. I will be there, I promise.”

Thor smiled pleased and stroked his brother´s hair affectionately. Loki leaned into the touch. Thor´s smile deepened. The other god was unusually pliant today.

But then the thunderer stopped.

 

„And one more thing…“

„Yes?“

„I have heard yesterday evening late at night one of our guests from Vanaheim went to the Healers, together with a snake that had bitten his forearm and wouldn’t let go.”

 

Loki´s broad grin, slowly stretching across his features, was answer enough to Thor.

 

\--

 

On this evening, just after the sun had set, when Loki went toward the feast hall, the jolly noise of the party was audible even from far away. He sighed in aggravation, though still heading in the direction of the festivity.

When he arrived before the golden gate of Gladsheim´s biggest hall, the loudness had even increased. Loki grimaced, waiting impatiently for a few moments, while the guards next to the gate started pulling the huge door casements open.

 

He wished he hadn´t promised Thor that he would attend the party. What was waiting for him, at all? Having to bear the dull company of drunken warriors for some hours, that was all. And if he was lucky, he would have the tempting opportunity to watch Thor taking another woman to his room with him. At this thought, he felt a stab of jealousy and gritted his teeth. Wonderful, just wonderful.

 

He stepped through the open gate, the guards instantly closing it noisily behind him again. Seeking for Thor, he let his gaze wander. Where was his brother?

His look passed by long tables, full of tasty meals and drinks, and merry guests making this incredible loud noise. Seemingly, quite many warriors had been enjoying a little too much mead and wine.

 

That was when he spotted Thor, who evidently hadn´t noticed him up to now. His brother was sitting at one of the big tables, a couple of warriors around him, and a goblet with mead in his hand. The Aesir´s laugh rumbled through the whole hall. The Vanir Loki had already seen in Thor´s bed was sitting next to him.

 

Loki pressed his lips, than he hid his anger under a mask of indifference. This time, it woulnd´t be advantegeous to show his feelings that openly.

Now Thor had caught sight of his brother and raised his drink in his direction, grinning at him. Loki nodded shortly to him, then he let his eyes wander across the range of assembled, already quite inebriated men.

 

Thor was bedding a goodlooking Vanir? Loki would pay him back in his own coin. He´d been hearing quite a few things about the Vanir´s permissiveness. He was smirking as he now stirred and, with a last glance at Thor, walked towards a big group of Vanir.

 

\--

 

At first, Thor had been pleased that Loki had kept his promise to be present at the feast this evening. His brother smiled, drank and appeared to have fun at all. Thoroughly, Loki was capable of being friendly and charming and he knew how to captivate his opposite if he desired to.

 

But, much to Thor´s disapproval, Loki had already attracted the attention of a number of handsome Vanir. One of them, even more to the thunderer´s disfavour, was Jonar, Alfruna´s brother, and unfortunately Loki had taken a shine to him of all people. And it seemed mutual.

 

Thor saw the other men turning back to other activities, but Jonar stayed with Loki, animatedly holding a conversation. Time and again, Loki was laughing, and Jonar was approaching piece by piece to Thor´s brother even more. And Loki appeared to appreciate that. As if he had noticed the blonde watching him, Loki gave Thor a short look, something nearly like triumph glinting in his eyes. Then he turned back to Jonar, now even touching him on his arm, smiling.

 

Thor positively growled at this unwelcome sight and dug his fingernails into the wood of the bench beneath him. Shaking his head lightly, he reminded himself that it was none of his business what Loki was doing, and tried to ignore the burning jealousy that had settled itself in his chest.

He forced his attention back to Alfruna and the other warriors around him, he laughed, jested, drank.

 

Though, as time passed by and the hour got late, he repeatedly glanced at Loki and Jonar, just to see after a while that his brother and the other man had disappeared. Involuntarily, he set down his goblet onto the table with an audibleknock. Immediatly, everyone in his vicinity turned to him. “Prince Thor? Is everything all right?“

 

Thor gritted his teeth and struggled for composure. For a short second, he buried his face in his hands. “Yes, sure, everything is just fine”, he growled after a moment, waving his hand dismissively, and trying to hold down the urge to leap up at an instant and follow Loki.

 

After a few moments, he lost the fight against himself. Once again, he looked around to the others, who had returned to eating and drinking, and gave them a forced smile. “I beg your pardon, but I fear I will have to leave you now. I feel a bit exhausted.”

Everyone nodded insightfully, murmuring something almost unintelligible about that they could understand him.

Rapidly, he got up, giving a last short nod to everyone at the table, than he turned and left the hall as quickly as possible. Silently, the guards closed the gate after him.

 

Outside, Thor peered around, every muscle tense. But he couldn´t find what he was looking for. Presumably, the both were already on their way to the prince´s chamber. He started running.

He wasn´t thinking about what he was doing as he hurried down the poorly illuminated corridor. He only knew that the imagination of Loki with another man than himself was driving him insane.

 

Even from the very distance, Thor could hear Jonar´s voice and Loki, responding in a low tone, and he quickened his pace greatly, toward the origin of these sounds. As he hurried round the corner, in the semidarkness he saw the Vanirwarrior and his brother standing in a dark niche, Loki with his back to the wall, and Jonar, bending down to him dangerously near.

 

To Thor, the situation was unambiguous. He didn´t lose time. He just saw red.

How could Jonar dare? He growled, and Jonar twirled. With only three big steps, the God of Thunder reached the Vanir, with force pushing him away from his brother. Jonar staggered, a strangled cry escaping him, and fell to the ground, struggling for balance to pick himself up. “Thor, what -”

 

“Stay away from him! And don´t you ever dare again even look at my brother!” Thor roared and made a threatening step toward the Vanir. Obviously, Jonar could tell from the expression on the prince´s face how close to knocking him down with Mjolnir Thor was. And he knew that, in his rage, the thunderer was the better fighter.

Jonar nodded grimly, his lips pressed. Then he straightened up and, not without a last glare, disappeared. Thor inhaled deeply, and then turned to Loki.

 

Green eyes flashed furiously at him. “How can you dare?” the raven-haired asked coldly, his voice low and restrained, but trembling with fury.

“Your were about to make a mistake”, Thor growled back. “How could I have not interfered?”

“And what gives you the right to judge if my doings are wrong or right?” Loki hissed and tried to rush past Thor. But the blonde seized his wrists and shoved the younger male against the wall behind him, pinning him there. He lowered his head until he was on the same level as Loki.

 

„I have every right if you fornicate like this” he bellowed. Loki only grimaced contemptuously, then he smirked. “No more than you, dear brother” he breathed quietly, but still his eyes were gleaming with anger. “Besides, I was about to explain to Jonar that I´d rather have him not in my room tonight. Not that this was any of you business” he went on, trying to squirm out of Thor´s grasp.

Only now, Thor became aware of how close he was to the other. Then he understood what Loki had just said.

“Why so?” He frowned. Why had his brother changed his mind?

 

Loki did not answer, but sighed and kept still for a moment. “Let go of me, Thor” he said, exhausted. As his brother didn´t oblige, he started to fight against Thor´s iron grip once again.

In the thunderer´s mind, one thought was chasing the other. Why hadn´t Loki taken Jonar to bed with him? And why he hadn´t freed himself with a magical blow up to now? Hopegerminatedin Thor.

 

Meanwhile, Loki seemingly had surrendered. He couldn´t manage to free his wrists from Thor´s clutch. He looked upward to him. Thor suddenly realized that there was something to be said for the situation as well. Loki was at his mercy.

The God of Thunder grinned triumphantly. Green eyes flashed angrily up at him, then a faint grin flitted across the face and Loki vanished.

Thor staggered forward and had to prop himself against the wall.

 

Behind his back, Loki appeared again. He swore as he saw that he only had made it half a metre away from his original position. But he was exhausted, and he had drunk mead, it was consequential he wasn’t really able to use his magic properly right now.

 

Instantly, he started running, wanted to escape from Thor´s reach, but after only one step, arms were slung tightly around his waist. “You stay” Thor said near his ear, voice low and hoarse. Loki shivered under the sound, a moan escaping his lips. Shocked, he held his breath the next second.

He felt his brother going stiff behind him. A moment passed by. Then Loki was spun around and again pressed against the wall. Blue eyes met his, and the God of Mischief trembled because of Thor´s intense gaze.

 

Thor was trying desperately to keep up his self-control, while he was fixating his sibling for a heartbeat. He didn´t make it.

The God of Thunder leaned forward and sealed his brother’s lips with his. Loki´s eyes widened, surprised, and Thor prepared himself for the magical blow that would certainly be coming within the next moment. But nothing of the sort happened.

 

Instead, Loki sighed, then his eyes fell shut and he was responding the kiss. Surprised, but pleased, Thor moaned. A jolt of arousal ran through him. He stroked over Loki´s bottom lip with his tongue, his brother opening his mouth instantly.

His tongue found Thor´s, playing with it, teasing it, while he was pressing willingly to the blonde, grinding their bodies together.

 

Again, Thor moaned, then he closed his eyes as well, urgently shoving Loki against the wall even harder. He took control and claimed Loki´s mouth, deepening their kiss as the raven-haired whimpered into Thor´s mouth.

It felt even better than he had ever imagined. Thor felt Loki´s arousal at his manhood, aware of the growing bulge in his own pants. Heat coiled in his stomach. Loki´s physical reaction toward him went straight to his cock, making him almost painfully hard.

 

Lust began clouding his mind as their tongues danced, fiercely and feverishly. His hands released Loki´s wrists, instead running down his lithe, sinewy body avidly as the raven-haired slung his arms around Thor´s broad shoulders, moaning and burying his hands in his brother´s blonde hair.

 

Thor´s hands slipped under Loki´s green shirt, seizing his hips as he ran his thumbs insistently over the delicate skin over Loki´s hipbones.

The raven-haired male squirmed under the touch, giving needy whines into their kiss. He could feel Thor´s caresses everywhere on his body, overwhelming and blatanly breathtaking.

 

Then the smaller god steadied himself, leaning against the wall in his back, supporting himself with his hands on the blonde’s shoulders, and locked his long legs around Thor´s waist. As an answer, Thor grinded their groins together, demanding and greedy, as pure energy and excitement ran through his whole body.

 

Suddenly, Thor drew back from Loki´s mouth and instead let his lips trail down his jaw line, still grinding their hips together. The slender god gasped and mewled as Thor reached his neck, beginning to spread hot kisses over the pale skin. He tilted his head, exposing to Thor even more flesh begging for his brother’s caressing.

 

Thor followed the silent invitation and began to suck at Loki´s neck; he wanted to leave a visible mark. He heard Loki´s breath hitch, and grinned. Then he bit him.

Loki moaned helplessly and arched, completely lost in the moment, in the delicious friction his brother’s body rubbing against his own caused.

 

Their groins clashed once more, and Loki couldn’t help but groan loudly through gritted teeth and throw his head back as he saw stars.

The God of Thunder kept on kissing Loki´s neck, running over the bite mark he had left soothingly, then his mouth wandered to the back of Loki´s neck, scratching with his teeth slightly over the sensitive skin there. His brother was panting, still nearly breathless.

 

With his legs, he forced Thor even nearer, pressing their cocks harder together. He wanted more, more of this delightful friction, this heat, seizing his whole body under Thor´s touch.

Thor willingly obeyed his wordless demand, he made a noise in the back of his throat and again thrusted his groin against Loki´s so hard the raven-haired god arched once more and screamed out restrainedly.

 

Thor´s lips met his sibling´s and swallowed the sound, supplanting it with further aroused sighs and groans. Thor found a rhythm to keep on grinding their hips together and Loki and even he himself moaned unrestrainedly into their passionate kiss.

 

Right in this moment, the suprisingly loud noise of a closing door resounded in the dark corridor. Thor and Loki froze, both holding their breath. Thor silently cursed himself for being so oblivious to their sourrunding. They didn´t dare move. For a heartbeat. Another.

But nothing happened.

Thor exhaled audibly and Loki heaved a sigh of relief.

 

Then Thor set down his brother carefully and distanced himself from Loki a little. The God of Thunder fixated his younger brother, literally absorbing the sight. Loki´s black hair was mussed, his wondeful green eyes widened, he was breathing heavily and his usually pale cheeks were flushed.

His gaze was fixed on Thor, still blazing with passion.

 

For a short moment, no-one spoke, then Thor lifted his hand and cupped Loki´s left cheek. A familiar warmth at the physical contact filled him once more.

“Perhaps we should better betake ourselves to my bedroom?” he proposed carefully, completely aware of the suggestion in his words. Loki only nodded, remaining silent.

Thor chuckled. Seemingly, the silvertongue had lost his tongue.

 

Then Loki gasped as Thor suddenly hooked his arms under his sibling´s back and the hollow of his knees and lifted him with a flowing, powerful movement.

 

Then, however, the God of Mischief downright purred, slinging his arms around Thor neck and beginning to place little kisses on the skin and to nibble at the delicate point under Thor´s ear. Thor groaned and rolled his eyes with relish as he hurried to carry Loki to his chambers.

 

But before the golden double door leading into his rooms, he stopped.

 

Loki ceased from his occupation at Thor´s neck, instead Thor could feel his breath ghosting over his ear. “What?” the God of Lies murmured in a husky voice, “don´t you want to carry me into your bedroom?”

Thor shivered under the mere way Loki whispered _bedroom_. But he shook his head slowly and bent his head down to look at Loki. Green eyes met his, glinting with confusion and hurt.

 

„Listen, Loki“ Thor started quietly, but nonetheless forcefully, pressing the raven-haired male in his arms even closer to his chest. “You should know, I´ve been waiting for so long to have you in my bed, I´m not sure I´ll be able to control myself in any way now that this moment is so near. Mind what you do, my brother. This is your last chance. You can still change your mind. Only one word, and I´ll set you down immediatly.”

 

He meant every word he said, but Loki only rolled his eyes. “Thor, if you do not carry me into your bedroom right now and finally take me, I swear, I eventually will deal a magical blow to you, right as you still seem to expect.”

 

Thor laughed at this promise. “This is your last word?”

Exasperated, Loki nodded. “As I said.” Then he reached up, digging his nails into the back of Thor´s neck, and kissed him impatiently and demanding.

Thor responded the kiss equally demanding and hungry as he opened the door by pressing his back against it, and hastily blundered through, Loki still in his arms.

 

\--

 

The rest of the night passed in a blur. Hadn´t Thor seen the marks he had left everywhere on Loki´s perfect skin, he would have hardly believed it himself.

He was quite content with himself that he had finally managed to convince Loki that Alfruna had only been a substitute. That he had managed to make his brother let go of control. Let down his walls.

That he had allowed Thor to have him.

To love him.

 

\--

 

The next morning, the first thing Loki noticed was the warm, heavy arm wrapped around his waist. Then he abruptly opened his eyes as the events of the past evening hit him.

Thor and he and – oh. _Oh_.

 

He could hardly believe that all this had really happened.

He turned his head and saw Thor next to him, lying on his stomach, his arm still around Loki.

He couldn´t help but smile happily.

 

He rolled on his side and closed his eyes again, cuddling deeper into Thor´s embrace and warmth.

 

When Loki awoke again, Thor began to stir as well.

He yawned, pulling Loki closer, and buried his face in the crook of the raven-haired´s neck.

“Good morning” he murmured against Loki´s skin, still sleepy. The God of Mischief shivered as he felt the blonde´s warm breath sweeping over his neck. It was reminding him of the past night.

 

He cleared his throat, which felt slightly hoarse. “Good morning.”

Thor lifted his head and looked at him, blue eyes meeting green, his fingers gently trailing down Loki´s cheek. The God of Mischief snuggled his cheek into Thor´s hand.

 

His brother smiled happily, though he looked almost astonished. “As it seems, you don´t regret last night. You´re still here.”

Loki smiled back mockingly. “Ah, but maybe I´m just waiting for the right moment to escape from the room” he teased Thor.

But his brother only laughed quietly and began to kiss Loki´s neck gently.

 

The raven-haired blushed as thereby the full memory of yesterday came back into his mind.

Thor, throwing him onto the bed. Almost ripping Loki´s clothes off. Covering Loki´s body with his own. Murmuring urgent words into his ear.

 

_Loki, let me have you._

_I – I have loved you, brother, for so long._

_Ah, T-Thor, I – oh Edda –Thor, I, ah, I love...you too._

_A-ah, Loki. My brother..._

_Thor. Thor. Thor..._

_Finally you belong to me, Loki._

 

He buried his hands in Thor´s golden hair, pulling his brother near.

Beautiful blue eyes fixated him.

“Perhaps you could convince me to stay” he whispered, then dragging Thor´s head down to him into a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had fun reading it.
> 
> Maybe leave a little comment? :)


End file.
